Viajero
by vickyng
Summary: Tu existencia es tan leve, tan delicada, y juega tanto al borde de la mente, de la muerte, que me haces temblar. No quiero saber qué te espera. HoroRen. One shot. AU. OOC. ¡Reviews!


**Viajero**

**---**

**Advertencias: **Shounen ai HoroRen. AU. OOC. Violencia. One shot. Sacando del sistema.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no es mío, y esto es solo por diversión, bla bla.

**---**

Como todos los veinticuatro de mayo, se despierta y se lava la cara. Luego, se mira al espejo y llora, desgajándose en trocitos, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su reflejo por más de treinta segundos. Después, se mete a la ducha, esa ducha sucia y enmohecida que gotea hace más de tres semanas. Al salir, se viste de luto. Sube al entretecho y saca ese retrato que mantiene guardado. Lo mira, y lo mira, y en eso se le va el día.

Cuando llega la noche, se pierde por las calles. Su hermana lo espera, pegada a la ventana, dando suspiros, triste ante esa locura regalada por el abandono. Cuando regresa, trae la cara tiesa, como si extrañase el movimiento de las palabras y las sonrisas, todas arrebatadas.

Entonces, ella acaricia su cabello, lo abraza, llora en su hombro rudo, golpea su rostro seco, le da de comer, y lo deja partir a su cuarto, frío y destrozado, lleno de grietas que dejan pasar el viento. Se tira sobre la cama, aprieta con fuerzas la almohada y hunde el rostro en ella hasta que no puede respirar. Entonces se gira, da un suspiro, y dibuja quimeras con los dedos en las paredes o en el aire. En algún momento de la noche, sus manos caen pesadamente, y su mente lo sume en un afiebrado sueño, donde añora que pronto pase ese día, y despierte en un veinticinco de cualquier mayo.

El problema es que, para Ren Tao, todos los días son el mismo: Veinticuatro del quinto mes.

---

Ella había llegado tres días antes de que murieran todos. Llegó para verlo a él, sólo a él, a conocer sus ojos y a abrazar su cuerpecito de niño. Llegó con su perfume fresco y su sonrisa melancólica, pero llena de alegría. Llegó de la capital, con ese caminar de citadina tan distinto al de la gente de pueblo. Él quedó maravillado ante esa mujer tan vivaz, y se sintió avergonzado cuando ella gritó, a lo lejos, y lo saludó con la mano mientras bajaba del bus.

Esos tres días fueron hermosos. Estaban solos en su casa, porque el resto de la familia andaba en el funeral de un amigo, en otro pueblo lejano y perdido. No importaba que fueran medios hermanos, ni que no se hubiesen visto nunca antes.

Su madre había abandonado al padre de su hermana para fugarse con un trotamundos que la dejó en la pieza de un hotel en ese pueblo abandonado, diciendo que iba a comprar cigarrillos. Lo extraño era que el hombre no fumaba.

Su madre había vagado de aquí para allá, consumida por la locura. Incluso intentó volver con el padre de Jun, pero se perdió por el camino. Entonces fue que la recogió un vecino del lugar y la cuidó. Al tiempo, se casó con ella, y la embarazó. Ahí nació él.

El hombre, su padre biológico, tenía tres hijos ya mayores que nunca lo quisieron. Simplemente, lo ignoraban. Su padre había abandonado a la madre de los jóvenes, sin embargo, ellos tres apoyaban incondicionalmente a ese hombre. Incluso, habían dejado de hablar con la mujer, ahora anciana, que Ren solo vio una vez en su vida.

Su madre murió para su primer cumpleaños. Entonces, su padre lo cuidó, sin que eso significara otra cosa además de dejarlo a cargo de una nana. Y así creció Ren, débil y mal alimentado. Tenía guardada una carta de su madre que, en su lecho de muerte, le rogó que la abriese cuando tuviera diecisiete años. Que la abriese el trece de abril.

Ren tenía doce años cuando llegó Jun a conocerlo. A los tres días, llegaron a informarle que su padre y tres hermanos estaban muertos. Habían caído por un barranco mientras regresaban del funeral, riendo y contando chistes.

Fue al funeral con su hermana. Vio la lápida, miró las flores, recibió la lástima de todos los habitantes de ese infierno perdido. Volvió a casa y se quedó allí, con Jun. A los tres meses, ella llevó a su padre a vivir con ellos. El viejo, al verlo, lloró, lo abrazó, y tembló. Lo trató como si fuese su hijo. Ren era dichoso. Incluso se cambió el apellido al mismo de su hermana, diciendo que el único que se había portado como padre con él era el señor Tao. El senil hombre solo sonrió, y no dijo nada, pese a las dudas constantes de su hija.

A los dos años lo mataron. Ren estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo. No escuchó nada. Jun estaba en la plaza, adivinándole el futuro a la gente por las líneas de las manos. El anciano estaba en el comedor, limpiando. Rasgaron las telas que colgaban de la puerta. Destrozaron las runas de su hermana. Rompieron en dos el cayado lleno de símbolos que tenía el viejo. Encerraron al viejo en el subterráneo, entre las yerbas verdes y los harapos sucios. Azotaron su cráneo contra el altar de piedra, y quebraron sus extremidades. Con la sangre, escribieron en las paredes "bruja".

De entonces, Jun siguió haciendo sus presagios, y continuó caminando, cabeza alta, por la plaza del pueblo. La cabeza siempre alta. Cuidó de su hermano que enloqueció al ver una de las dos personas que amaba con la cabeza destrozada. Se volvió loco. Y, de entonces, no dejó de ser veinticuatro de mayo. No dejó de ser día de conmemoración de la muerte del que había considerado su padre.

Por suerte, la locura de Ren solo duró dos años. Jun la enfrentó con valentía. Y los Tao continuaron en el pueblo. Ren no salía de casa, y si lo hacía, era por las noches. Estaba avergonzado por su temporal pérdida de razón. Así, comenzó a frecuentar tabernas. Jun lloraba al verlo llegar borracho. Él la empujaba y subía tambaleándose a su cuarto. Faltaba solo un año para que tuviese que abrir la carta. El niño ya ni recordaba esa promesa que hizo a su madre.

A duras penas, lograban sobrevivir con los preagios de Jun. El dinero era escaso. Así, tragándose su honor, y haciendo aparecer una rabia burda contra su hermana, Ren Tao comenzó a trabajar como soplón. En las noches, permanecía en la taberna, bebiendo lentamente su cerveza. De día, se paseaba por el pueblo, vigilando a la gente. Los patrones de los fundos lo empezaron a contratar para que siguiera a sus hijas. Los jóvenes le pagaban para que no les contara a los terratenientes de lo que hacían con las señoritas esas. Así, en un doble juego, se volvió un traidor de todos.

Y cada día, Jun estaba más triste. Faltaba un año para que tuviese que abrir esa carta. Su hermana se negó a leerle las cartas. Y luego de una enorme pelea, su media hermana tomó sus cosas, sus potes, sus cremas, sus pócimas, sus cartas, runas y pañuelos, y se fue, dejando solo al niño que tanto adoraba. Se fue a recorrer el mundo.

Ren se prometió odiarla, al igual que a todos los como ella. Igual que a todos los que no pertenecían a ninguna parte, y andaban vagando. Y faltando once meses para que tuviese que abrir la carta, él, el hombre más poderoso del pueblo, vio llegar con el ceño fruncido a un trotamundos, con su guitarra al hombro, su actitud de actor, sus cuentos para los niños, y su artes para impresionar al pueblo con un truco de magia burdo.

Lo vio entrar a la taberna y sonreír, pidiendo una cerveza. Lo vio secarse el cabello revuelto, y quitarse el abrigo empapado por la lluvia que caía. Se sentó a su lado, y mirándolo de reojo, pidió una cerveza. El pueblo notó su actitud con el extranjero, y comenzó a murmurar. Algunos empezaron a sentir lástima pro el hombre que recién llegaba.

En toda la noche, ninguno dijo nada. Solo bebieron y bebieron, hasta que el bar quedó vacío. Solo ellos permanecían allí. Quizás porque a todos los otros borrachos los sacaron a patadas. Pero a ellos no. Ellos estaban sobrios, pese a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

-Ya voy a cerrar.

Una moneda voló por el aire, cayendo frente al estupefacto barman. El extraño le sonrió, y tomó otro trago de su vaso.

-Déjenos dos botellas de ron, y las llaves. Al salir, cerraremos.

-Pero...

-Haz como dice. Yo me haré cargo de todo lo que pase aquí.

-Sí, señor Tao.

Continuaron una hora en silencio. Entonces Ren le preguntó qué pretendían en el pueblo. El extraño dijo que se llamaba Horo-Horo. Ren le dijo que le respondiera. Horo-Horo le dijo que conocía a su hermana. Ren no supo qué decir.

-Debería matarte.

-Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo: No vas a permitir que nos instalemos en tu pueblo. Mañana se irán mis compañeros. La feria no se quedará para ser masacrada.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo algo que cumplir aquí, y luego me iré.

-No puedo permitirlo. Mañana mismo te irás.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa sincera. Le dijo, simplemente, "lo siento", se giró, y partió del bar, dejando el perfume de la primavera a su paso.

---

Horo-Horo llevaba ya tres meses allí, y cada noche, se sentaba a beber al lado de Ren. Los dos se quedaban hasta que todos los borrachos se fueran, y el dueño del local les entregaba las llaves. Entonces Tao lo amenazaba, diciéndole que, si no partía al día siguiente, lo mataría. Horokeu reía y reía, y le contaba sobre cuando era un pequeño niño y su padre había regresado con su madre. A veces, le mostraba cómo hacer algún truco de magia.

Esa noche, era luna nueva. Los dos bebían tranquilos, luego de que el pequeño loco hubiese amenazado al extranjero. Los dos sabían que las palabras eran en vano, y que Horo-Horo no moriría.

-Mañana llegará, nuevamente, el carnaval.

-¿Qué?

-Se quedarán por el día, la noche, y al amanecer partiré con ellos.

-¿Te irás?

-Puedes venir conmigo. Sé que, en el fondo, tienes alma de trotamundos.

Ren se levantó de golpe. Todo eso dicho con tanta calma lo tenía temblando. Pensó en su hermana, en su madre, y en el señor Tao, con el cráneo destrozado. Apuró su vaso.

-No digas imbecilidades.

Eran amigos. Lo sabían. Frente a los demás, Horo-Horo era el que consiguió romper la regla contra los viajantes. Pero cuando nadie más estaba, ellos eran amigos. No conversaban mucho, pero permanecían siempre juntos. O discutiendo, o en silencio. Como fuera.

De un segundo a otro, se encontró con que Horo-Horo se había levantado y estaba a dos pasos de la puerta. El viento le daba en el rostro. Su sonrisa, demostrando que, pese a todo, era feliz, no salía de su rostro.

-Espera. Tú... ¿Me leerías el futuro?

-Lo siento, Ren. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

**Clak.**

La mano de Ren Tao tembló, mientras la pistola en sus dedos se remecía, lista para disparar.

-Hazlo.

-No lo haré.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no quiero mentirte.

-¿Por qué habrías de mentirme?

-Porque tu vida es demasiado cercana a la mía para que pueda leerte el futuro.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Me confundes, Ren. Haces que me equivoque. Tu existencia es tan leve, tan delicada, y juega tanto al borde de la mente, de la muerte, que me haces temblar. No quiero saber qué te espera.

Horo-Horo se giró, sonriéndole encantado, encontrándose con el sorprendido rostro casi infantil de su amigo.

-Tu hermana me lo advirtió. Dijo que eras mortal, que conseguías hacer temblar hasta al viento. Pero yo quise venir a comprobarlo. Ella tenía razón. No quiero leerte el futuro.

-Por qué... Por qué todos ustedes, que tienen el poder de evitar que ocurran esas cosas horribles?... Por qué me abandonan?

-Me quedaré esta noche en tu cama.

-¿Qué?

-Que me quedaré esta noche en tu casa.

---

Ren Tao odiaba a los trotamundos por el daño que le causaron a su madre y a él, personas comunes y corrientes, seducidas por el encanto de los viajeros, pero sin poder acompañarles. Esa noche, sin embargo, descubrió, entre las bromas de Horo-Horo, que el viajero era una persona común y corriente, tal como él. Deseó matarlo, y obligarle a decir dónde estaba su hermana, pero al rato lo olvidó, entre los chistes y las caricias mal disimuladas.

Ambos reían, relajados, recordando a Jun, contándose historias de todo lo ocurrido en esos años de vida que cada cual tenía. Horo-Horo comió hasta saciarse, y Ren lo golpeó en la cabeza, con una tenue sonrisa, al descubrir lo tragón que era.

Horo-Horo había ido a conocer a Ren Tao como promesa a Jun, su cuñada, antes de que ésta muriera. Le juró hacer sonreír al pequeño. Le juró quedarse con él hasta que considerara necesario. Hasta que creyera que su alma había regresado del todo a su cuerpo.

Horo-Horo sacó su guitarra, y cantó, cantó tristemente la canción del asesinato de su hermano y cuñada, que no le había contado a Ren. Al terminar de cantar, dejó la guitarra a un lado, y abrazó a Tao.

-Tu hermana está muerta.

Y luego de decirle eso y que el pequeño empezara a deshacerse en lágrimas negras, sin poder contenerse, con un breve "Lo siento", se abalanzó sobre sus labios, sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

Todo lo contrario.

A la mañana siguiente, Ren Tao se levantó, desnudo, solo, de entre las sábanas arrugadas de su cama. Se acercó al baño, se bañó, y se miró al espejo. Pensó en cómo sería irse con Horo-Horo, y descubrió que ocurriría lo mismo que le pasó a su madre. Ese hombre lo abandonaría.

Lloró, golpeó el piso, se quebró la mano. Se calmó, y agradeció por no poder mover sus dedos derechos, porque sino le dispararía a Horo-Horo. Se vistió, se ciñó su pistola, tomó la olvidada carta, y salió a la calle.

No recordaba que ese día habría carnaval. Desde la puerta de su casa, controló toda la situación, viendo a los hombres tragafuego, a los en zancos, a los malabaristas, a los cuentacuentos y a los brujos, leyéndole el destino a los hombres.

Y allí vio pasar a Horo-Horo, con su sonrisa imperecedera, acompañado de la que supuso su hermana. No se miraron.

EL pueblo se preguntó cómo fue que él, Ren Tao, que controlaba cada cosa que ocurría en el lugar, había permitido que entrasen al pueblo los hombres y mujeres del carnaval. Pero no les preocupó mayormente. Y, hasta pocos minutos antes de que saliera el sol, disfrutaron de toda la fiesta que, por primera vez tenían.

---

-Viniste.

-Tenía que despedirme.

-Mira: Ya va a amanecer. ¿Ves como abajo, todo el pueblo, disfruta con la feria?

-Sí.

-¿Ves a esas niñas, alegres, jugando a la escondida?

-Sí.

-¿Y a esa pareja, al lado de la fuente, besándose?

-Sí.

-Todos parecen felices.

-El carnaval pone así a la gente.

-Parece que a ti no.

-Sabes que odio al carnaval. Por pertenecer a él, es que murió mi hermana. Por ser una trotamundos, fue que me abandonó. Por ser extraña, mataron a mi padre.

-Él no era tu padre.

-Pero era como tal.

-Si odias el carnaval, Por qué viniste a despedirte de mí?

-Porque te amo.

-Me conoces solo hace tres meses.

-¿Y?

-Y me iré.

-Da igual. De todas formas te voy a amar.

Impetuoso como siempre, Horo-Horo lo abrazó por la espalda, viendo abajo toda la alegría que embriagaba al pueblo. Era veinticuatro de mayo, y sabía que Ren no partiría con él. Se prometió ir a verlo cada vez que pudiese. Él también amaba a ese muchacho.

Y así, lentamente, amaneció.

Desde la colina, vieron cómo los artistas se marchaban por el largo camino, y la gente del pueblo, miserable, volvía a sus casas a dormir un poco.

-Ya debes irte.

Pero Horo-Horo no se movió. Se quedó allí, y hundió su rostro en el cuello del pequeño, haciéndolo suspirar. Por primera vez, se sentía joven, sentía que tenía la edad que le correspondía, y que no tenía miles de años. Resopló en el oído de Ren.

-¿No te vas?

-¿Tú tampoco?

-Este es un pueblo del demonio.

-Lo sé, he pasado solo tres meses en él, pero sé que me matarán si me quedo más tiempo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Tú eres el hombre más poderoso aquí...

-...Mientras siga las reglas generales.

-Entonces¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Me abandonarás si me voy contigo.

-Entonces me quedo.

-Te matarían.

Horo-Horo lanzó un bufido, agotado.

-Eres más complicado de lo que pareces¿Eh?

-Es solo que no pretendo retener al viento.

Entonces sonrieron tristemente, entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Suavemente, el hombre de ojos negros volvió a retomar su calma, y soltó la cintura del joven. Se besaron por unos pocos segundos, y entonces, quizás para siempre, tomaron caminos opuestos.

---

Con la cabeza alzada, Ren Tao pasea por la plaza, y se va a instalar debajo del nogal a leerle la suerte las personas con su baraja de naipes. Su pistola quedó olvidada en un armario viejo, en la casa abandonada. Sabe que todos hablan a sus espaldas, pero no le importa.

-¡Ren!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ehrm... Me metí en un pequeño problema, así que me temo que tendremos que partir de inmediato...

-Qué!

Una vez volvió a su pueblo natal, y lo encontró en carnaval, nuevamente. Con rapidez, se sumó a él, bailando con las muchachas, ante la mirada asombrada de los que fueron, alguna vez, sus jefes.

La carta de su madre la quemó. Decía algo que él sabía desde mucho antes de leerla: Que su padre, en realidad, había sido un trotamundos.

Estando en su pueblo convertido en bacanal, se encontró con Horo-Horo. Se sonrieron, y se fueron al monte a conversar. Los dos viajaban solos por el mundo. Los dos estaban felices de reencontrarse.

Y en un acuerdo tácito, comenzaron su deambular juntos. Sin presión alguna. Sin compromisos. Simplemente, como dos trotamundos más.

-¡Horo-Horo, es tercera vez que pasa lo mismo!

-Vamos rápido, o nos matarán...

-Imbécil...

Y, una vez más, como siempre debió ser, el veintcuatro de mayo es un día más que pasa velozmente.


End file.
